The disclosure relates to a film forming method for various types of moldings including headlamps, blinkers (including side blinkers), and tail lamps, etc., a method for producing film-formed moldings and a mold for producing the film-formed moldings.
Generally, as such a type of molding, there is a molding, such as a lamp body of a headlamp for a vehicle, having a mirror-finished surface being a reflection surface film-formed on the injection-molded molding to increase the light amount and to secure a wider range of irradiation. However, conventionally, a lamp body is produced so that a lamp holder in which a bulb is incorporated and a lens portion formed of resin having transmittance are mold-matched, and the surfaces of the mold-matched portions are adhered together. As such a production method, a mold-slide injection system has been known, for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application No. 62-087315, now Patent Publication No. Hei-2-38377. According thereto, after a lamp holder and a lens portion, which are primary products, are respectively injection-molded in a state where a movable mold and a fixed mold are disposed so as to be opposed to each other, the movable mold is caused to slide, and the respective primary products are mold-matched to be matched to each other. Then, a resin material is secondarily injected to the mold-matched portions of the primary products, thereby integrally molding the lamp body.